


stupid little things

by Akane21



Series: when a new day comes for us [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane21/pseuds/Akane21
Summary: And the most stupid thing of all is being with him.
Relationships: Kakuzu/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: when a new day comes for us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	stupid little things

**Author's Note:**

> 'Fluff without plot'; what a truly perfect tag.  
> That’s literally it.
> 
> Don’t ask me why I ship these two, I honestly have no idea, but they’re so cute I can’t even

Getting involved with him was a stupid thing in itself—but Kakuzu wasn’t used to denying himself what he wanted.

He would’ve forgotten about the boy after a week or two; but Naruto somehow finds him—and, with surprising straightforwardness, says they should continue what began that night. Kakuzu agrees, more out of curiosity at first.

Refusing to admit even before himself that he somewhat hoped to see him again.

Naruto’s face lights up with a stupidly joyful smile when Kakuzu finally gives in; and he reaches out to take off his mask, stares at him intently—last time they didn’t exactly have much time to examine each other.

And though Naruto, it seems, is embarrassed by what’s happening, he still touches him, strokes his face, and he’s _already_ too much—anyone else Kakuzu would want to push away.

But not Naruto. He only wants to look at him longer, perhaps—this smile; these eyes.

Kakuzu shakes his head, dismissing the useless thoughts; leans down to kiss him.

Naruto responds eagerly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders; and this is all so stupid, Kakuzu thinks.

So stupid—to hold his hand, kissing his knuckles and thin wrists; with caution surprising even for himself, but it seems right.

Naruto is so embarrassed as though it’s not something ordinary; but he doesn’t push him away, allowing this, and it’s enough for Kakuzu. He doesn’t really need anything in return—only to be near and touch him—and this is stupid too.

Is there anything that special in Naruto? No matter how hard Kakuzu looks, trying to understand, the answer is the same—no.

But perhaps this is what’s special.

Naruto likes firm embraces, likes it when Kakuzu kisses him, and so he tries to do all of this more often: to hold, to touch; and to let Naruto do the same, even though it’s strange—not what he’s used to.

Naruto falls asleep, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, face buried in his hair; and in the morning, he’s sputtering, trying to get the long strands out of his mouth.

He likes his hair for some reason—and Kakuzu tolerates him playing with it, even though it’s usually annoying—but he always allows Naruto too much. He doesn’t want to _disappoint_ him—even though he is quite a disappointment himself.

Naruto doesn’t think so; perhaps, due to inexperience, because he hasn’t known any better; and Kakuzu selfishly hopes that he never will.

Naruto isn’t perfect, in fact; sometimes, his overly cheerful attitude is annoying, but at the same time he knows when to stop and shut up, hold Kakuzu, lay his head on his shoulder and just be near. And his closeness, unlike someone else’s would, doesn’t feel exhausting or irritating.

It’s so stupid to wait for each meeting with almost mad anticipation; stupid to get attached to anyone when you’re a criminal whose life is full of uncertainty, and death may come tomorrow, ruining all the plans.

So far they’re lucky, perhaps.

They part for weeks and even months; they meet at best for a night; and still Naruto doesn’t stop waiting for him, and each time his eyes light up with the same sincere happiness.

A gesture so familiar—to run a hand up the back of his head, burying fingers in his short hair. Naruto looks at him with tenderness which never ceases to surprise; and reaches for a kiss himself.

All it takes is to touch his lips lightly, and the boy melts in his arms, leans forward, hugs him clumsily, but so _genuinely_.

While Kakuzu likes to kiss his hands, Naruto has a strange, embarrassing habit of kissing his scars, brushing his lips over the stitches softly; and it makes Kakuzu want to run away, and at the same time—for him to never stop.

Naruto seems to care so little about all this—his looks, who he is, the fact that they’re enemies; and it’s surprising. Kakuzu doesn’t understand his motives—he never did, no matter how hard he tried. Naruto says, so simple and at the same time not making anything clearer, “I like you,” and Kakuzu accepts this answer even though he can’t understand.

Though he likes Naruto too—all of him, with all his flaws, however small and insignificant.

And, perhaps—it’s enough.

It’s so stupid, holding him at night as tightly as possible.

Naruto doesn’t notice that, but he’s a restless sleeper, always tossing and turning and muttering something in his sleep; whether it’s nightmares or just weird dreams, Kakuzu never asks. He only holds him closer, almost unconsciously—as though wanting to protect him from something. How stupid, he thinks, irritated, but still doesn’t let go.

Because like this Naruto calms down eventually, relaxes against him, and for some reason Kakuzu feels better, too.

And the most stupid thing of all is being with him.

Naruto often speaks utter nonsense, trying to fill the silence; Kakuzu would prefer the latter to empty talk, but shutting Naruto up seems to be an impossible task.

It’s distracting, at times annoying; and the first impulse is to reply with something caustic as usual—but once he looks into his eyes, harsh words die in his throat.

Naruto is smiling, and Kakuzu for some reason wants to smile back at him—ineptly and awkwardly; something different from his usual wry grin certainly comes out unnatural, but there’s genuine joy in Naruto’s eyes, so why not try.

Kakuzu doesn’t even notice how he begins smiling more often; it’s enough just to look at Naruto for this almost forgotten expression to appear on his face.

He doesn’t remember when he last felt happy—or even remotely close to that.

Naruto reminds him of this feeling; reminds of something irretrievably lost but so calm and warm.

Kakuzu never says anything like this out loud; only holds him closer, knowing that Naruto probably doesn’t understand a half of what he cannot say; but it doesn’t matter. He _feels_ —it’s enough for him. It doesn’t matter whether Naruto feels the same as long as he’s near.

Naruto is the first person in many years that he let so close; the first person he doesn’t want to let go; the first who makes him feel something other than dull frustration.

_Something close to love._


End file.
